


Expendable

by CaptainLeBubbles



Series: The Way It Changes [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Deleted Scenes, Gen, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeBubbles/pseuds/CaptainLeBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The phrase 'simulation troopers' bothers Wash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expendable

**Author's Note:**

> Deleted scene from [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3507866) fic because I couldn't make it fit.

The phrase simulation troopers bothers Wash.

Simulation troopers are the worst of the worst, below even scraping the bottom of the barrel. They joined the military and were deemed not good enough to even be canon fodder.

They've all got their reasons. Caboose's reason is his tendency to kill his teammates by accident. Tucker's is not really caring. Grif's is laziness and insubordination; Simmons' is an inability to perform under pressure. Sarge is there because of the mental strain from his days as an ODST; he'd retired, and then tried to go back in, only to be deemed unstable, unfit. Sending him to Blood Gulch had been an attempt at kindness.

Whatever the reason, they're all there for one thing: training ground fodder for Freelancers.

He'd been in lots of shitty box canyons during his time in the project, trying to be a good soldier and a good freelancer. He'd seen a lot of Reds and Blues die, whether because they'd succeeded in their plan and killed their enemies, or failed and gotten killed themselves.

 _Expendable_ , the reports had said.

 _Acceptable losses_.

Wash thinks of pink armor, and a quiet, unbelieving, “Donut?”

He feels sick.


End file.
